Various patents describe the use of sonic energy when brewing coffee, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,520, U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,412, and U.S. Patent Publication 20080032030 which describe applying ultrasonic energy to the exterior of a drip-brewing funnel and/or directly to the coffee grounds and water at the interior of the funnel. However, applying ultrasonic energy to the exterior of a brew funnel will not necessarily allow for suitable control of the sonic energy at the interior of the brew funnel, e.g., resulting in some areas receiving energy of a different intensity and/or frequency than other areas. Also, applying sonic energy to the interior of a brew funnel may in some cases to cause erosion of an ultrasonic probe having a metal exterior, resulting in the possibility that eroded material is deposited in the coffee grounds or other beverage medium.